


It’s closet time!

by VulpesKorsak



Series: SebSte stupidity and smut [5]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Clothed Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpesKorsak/pseuds/VulpesKorsak
Summary: Stefano and Sebastian are trapped in a closet. Hotness implied. With a twist.Oh wow, how original:D





	It’s closet time!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DetectiveSebCas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveSebCas/gifts).



> Currently the last fic in the chronology of SebSte stupidity. But not the last I’m writing of this series.
> 
> So, it’s been a while since I’ve written anything and now is the time to get back.  
> I still suck at it, but it was fun :D
> 
> Also, it’s dedicated to my good buddy, DetectiveSebCas <3

The amount of disfigured monstrosities outside a thin door could not be described by human language.  
“There’s a fuckload of them.” Sebastian whispered right into Stefano’s ear. Oh, well.  
They were stuck in a small junk filled broom closet. It was just perfect for one person to be comfortable in, but there were two of them and a single sound too loud could cost them their lives. The horde outside screeched and roared and was not going to leave them alone so easily. The plan was only one and, fortunately, rather simple. Wait it out. But for how long?  
Sebastian was leaning on the wall, his arms resting around Stefano’s head, their bodies almost pressed together. Anything not to drop some sort of an unstable cleaning equipment.  
“Tsk. Be careful.” Stefano whispered back when Sebastian’s knee pressed his leg into a wall too hard.  
“Sorry, I-“ Sebastian stopped as an especially creepy screech came from behind the door. They held their breath as something big and rustling slowly walked by their tiny shelter. A few minutes were spent in complete silence and apparently the danger left. But what if it didn’t? It was quiet outside but carelessness in Union was unexceptable for those who care for their life.  
“Let’s wait a bit more.” Sebastian suggested and his hot breath tickled Stefano’s neck once again. Stefano shivered but said nothing. He tried shifting around a bit as his legs started getting numb. Sebastian clearly had the same problem. He groaned quietly and moved his leg to try and give them both some more space but the leg clearly didn’t feel like cooperating and landed between Stefano’s, brushing his crotch slightly.  
“Oh.” Sebastian noted. “Now that’s interesting.”  
“Look,” Stefano’s voice did not show a tone of embarrassment. “You’re way too close for me not to be horny.”  
Sebastian chuckled and planted a slow dry kiss on his partner’s neck as a sign of gratitude for the compliment. And maybe an invitation. Stefano huffed and pressed their temples together. Oh lovely art gods, this man was a dreamboat. This man was also his man. Maybe a bit too angry at times, but that nothing that couldn’t be fixed with time and care. He turned to kiss his stubbly cheek. That too could be fixed once they could find his daughter and escape the machine.  
“Could you... perhaps... move your leg a bit up?” Stefano whispered before giving a quick teasing lick to his lover’s ear who hummed in compliance. But first had to raise his head and listen carefully in search of any noise that could doom them.  
When Sebastian’s knee finally touched the wall below Stefano’s crotch, he let out the first almost silent moan. He pushed up letting his erection rub against it. He could feel Sebastian smiling into his neck and then biting into it slightly. At last he learned what exactly made his partner tick and stopped being so ridiculously cautious. Stefano moaned and started grinding against his leg, his cock sliding up and down it and leaving a small stain of precome on the cloth of his boxers.  
“Fuck.” He groaned. It was a while since they had done it. He had been longing for Sebastian’s touch and this situation was pretty perfect to get some. Quite dangerous, sure. Whatever was behind that door might as well still be there, waiting for them to make louder more appetizing sounds. But the thrill of danger definitely added some extra colour to the experience.  
Stefano jerked his hips up and down and Sebastian started helping him out by moving his knee up with the rhythm of Stefano’s thrusts. The stain definitely grew bigger and feeling the dirty proof of his lust made Stefano even more excited.  
Feeling him speed up Sebastian kissed him, catching a stifled moan with his own mouth. This kiss was long and passionate. Conveying the pure eros around and in them. Stefano’s moves became more and more erratic and he felt the climax getting close. Suddenly Sebastian stopped and moved his leg away making Stefano let out a not so silent cry of disappointment. But he quickly excused himself by letting his hand slide down grabbing Stefano’s cock through the pants.  
“What me to give you a hand?” Sebastian asked with a smile, clearly very proud of himself.  
“Not funny.” Stefano sighed impatiently. “But yes, I do.”  
“Want me to grab your cock without anything on it?” Sebastian whispered, ignoring the offense to his marvelous sense of humor.  
“Yes.”  
“Jerk you off?” He murmured.  
“Yes, please.”  
“Squeeze your balls so tightly you’re not sure if you’re going to come or cry?”  
“Oh God… Yes, Sebastian, yes.” Stefano moaned as he got a hard tug. Sebastian’s hand slipped into his pants and behind the band of his underwear and pulled them down, releasing Stefano’s leaking cock.  
“You made quite a mess.” Sebastian said feeling the wet stain and kissed his jaw.  
“I bet yours is going to be no better after I get there…” Stefano grinned. Sebastian’s hand began to stroke his length just the right way.  
“Yes!” Stefano forgot the being quiet rule and lowered his voice as soon as he noticed that. “I’m getting close, Sebastian” He whispered. Sebastian moved faster and faster and he began fucking into his hand the best way he could. Stefano stopped holding his moans and devoted himself fully to Sebastian’s skills. Sweat run down his back now and he had to grab his lover’s shoulders to stay on his feet. Stefano squeezed his eye shut and reached the climax crying out his name and the world around him suddenly shifted and brightened.  
He blinked it confusion slowly realizing that he was lying home. Sebastian was lying by him on his side with Stefano’s cock in his hand. Come splattered on it and Stefano’s bare chest.  
“Good morning, Stefano.” Sebastian smiled at him widely. The artist now recognized a bed in their bedroom, a blanket that was covering only their feet and the fact there was nothing but shorts on Sebastian. “I see you did not have a Union dream today. I told you, dear, it is getting better.” Sebastian laughed softly and planted a kiss on Stefano’s lips.  
“No.” Stefano answered slowly. “It was a Union dream. But definitely a lot better than the all others.” He winked, or blinked?, at his partner kissing him back.  
“I’m glad I was here to give you a hand anyway.” Sebastian chuckled.  
”Oh God!” Stefano groaned and rolled his eye. “Not again.”  
“What?”  
“The only terror I will never be able to free my dreams from are your god awful jokes.”  
“Hey! They are not that bad.” Sebastian was bad at pretending to be offended. “They are insufferable.” They both let out a slight huff of laughter and Sebastian cleaned them both with a tissue and tossed in onto a nightstand.  
“I’ll have to wake Lily up in an hour.” He said looking at a clock.  
“Perfect.” Purred Stefano rolling on his side to face Sebastian and indulge him in another kiss. “Just enough time for some more action.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please, leave kudos if you liked it and comment if you want to.  
> 


End file.
